Where were you when I needed you?
by wintersnow387
Summary: After finding out that Ron, her love and life, cheated on her, she falls apart. What will happen when secrets are revealed and a love, that was never supposed to happen, brews between enemies? What has gotten into her ex? And will everything turn out they way they planned or will it crumble to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction! I decided to go with a Dramione fic. I have always loved that paring. I might start a new story just for my best friend Jazzybizzle. It will be a Harmony fic. We have different tastes in parings but I think Dramione is the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter characters! ONLY the plot. The characters belong to our queen, J. K. Rowling! Now on with the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Hermione approached the giant oak double doors of the masive castle, an odd feeling arose in the pit of her stomach. She was glad to be back, the castle and it's inhabitants are the clostest thing she has to family. During the war, Hermione decided that it was best for her parents to not be involved in a battle they had no idea about. So she mustered up all of the courage she had and obliviated any memory that they had had of her. With her parents unaware of her existence, she placed passports in their bags. They were for Australia. After her parents inbarked on their journey, Hermione felt a little better knowing they were safe. Well sort of.

Somehow, the deatheaters had found Hermione's parents in their new home. The deatheaters tortured Hermione's parents for information, but when they had none to give, they paid the ultimate price. Death. It had hit Hermione like a battering ram. She as if all the weight of the world was on her shoulders. But now, she feels at ease knowing that she has a home to come to after the war. She also had something, no one else had... a Head Girl Badge. She had pinned it to her clothes early that day, stating that she was proud of it. Unfortunatly, no word was passed on who the Head Boy was. She hoped for the best.

"HERMIONE!" She smiled. Hermione knew that voice from anywhere. As she whirled around, her dark curls twirling around her sholders, what she saw made her smile spread even further across her face. Her best friend, the famous, all-too-well-know Harry Potter, her 'sister for life' Ginny Weasley, and her hothead boyfriend Ronald Weasley, were running at full speed toward her. Hermione was so happy to see them, she missed them over the summer unfortuantely, she had home problems to take care of. Harry happened to be the first one to reach her and he picked her up, giving her a big bear hug, earning a sqeal and a giggle out of the brunette. Hermione had aquired a friendship with Harry in their 1st year at Hogwarts. Now? Nothing but a brother, and a good one at that.

Ginny was the next to give Hermione a hug. They sqealed a lot and talked very little, they had time to catch up later. Ginny gave her a wide smile and a sisterly hug, which spoke volumes, then stepped aside. Hermione and Ginny met in their 3rd year while the sorting took place. Ginny came to sit with her brothers and found Hermione sitting by Ron. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book when the red headed witch decided to introduce herself. They became instant friends, but grew closer as the years passed.

Ron was always the last one to give her anything. She had slowly developed feeling for him in their 6th year but now she wasn't so sure. She loved him but not like that anymore. She loved him more as a brother than anything else, she just didn't have the heart to tell him. She felt cared about when she is with Ron and she doesn't want to lose that. Who else would be there to love her like she so deperately needed? Who would be able to pick up the peices of her fallen-apart life?

Harry was a young lad. He is what you would call a 'ladies man' without even noticing it. He had eyes for only one girl though, which of whom, happened to be standing right next to him. Harry was standing at a good heighth of 5'9" with jet black hair. He was toned-ish; there were hints of muscle that corsed through his arms and chest... if you looked. Harry had green pools that looked like swirling orbs, you could lose your self in them... almost. His round glasses were pushed up on his nose and his hair partly covered the lightning shaped scar on his forhead.

Ron, on the ohter hand is an inch taller than Harry with plain brown eyes and he is **BUILT!**If you looked at Ron, you would see that he had a six pack of abs and his muscular arms help complete his toned-out look. Being a Weasley, he inherated the fire-red hair and the trademark ginger attitude. He has girls falling all over him, begging him to be there boyfriend but he only has eyes for one girl, Hermione. Right?

Ginny is unlike any of her brothers in the Weasley clan although as it may be, she does have the trademark of the family with blue eyes to match. She is 3 inches shorter than Harry which puts her around 5'6". Instead of being hot tempered all the time, Ginny stays loose and laid back... well, until you make her mad. Ginny has the perfect hourglass figure that any girl would kill for. Her body curves in all the right places and she is lean with a little meat on her bones.

Now, Hermione is the one you have to look out for. She could turn any guys head just by standing or sitting doing nothing. She stands at about 5'7" with caramel curls that fall down her back in curvy waves. She has honey, chocolate brown eyes, that anyone could admire, to match. Just like Ginny, Hermione has the perfect hourglass figure that happens to curve in all the right places. If it wasn't for the hair and eye color, anyone would think that they were twins.

Ginny moved closer to Hermione and whipered in her ear, "hey, look to your left, standing by the door." she said. Hermione nodded and turned slightly to the left to see what she was talking about. Hermione's jaw dropped. There stood the famous Draco Malfoy, and boy has mother nature been good to him. His dirty blonde hair has grown out a little and fell loosely in his face. Hermione could see the perfect line of his jaw and his stormy grey eyes that used to hold cold darkness, now holds nothing but what looked like hurt, sadness, joy and compassion. He was wearing a white tight fitting t-shirt that showed off his muscled chest and toned abs. Oh the wonders of what Quittach can do to a guy! Malfoy was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that contrasted well with his white shirt and blonde hair.

He must have sensed the girls eyes on him because he looked in their direction and simply smiled with a small nod. The girls stood there in shock. Did he really just _smile _at them? Ginny and Hermione popped back into reality at the sound of Harry's voice. "Hey girls, you coming?" He asked. The girls nodded and followed him to the Great Hall. Hermione decided to hang back a little behind her friends to think over her thoughts before they entered the Hall to eat.

Harry slammed the doors open and walked in the Great Hall with Ginny on his left and Ron on his right. Everyone got quiet for a second but the shrugged it off and went back to their conversations. Hermione took this as her chance to slip over to the Gryffindor table without being seen. Fail. Epic. The second she set foot through the door everyone got super quiet. Hermione could feel every pair of eyes on her as she walked to her table and took her place between Ginny and Harry.

"I think you have admirers, Hermione," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"What?!" Hermione looked around and alas Harry was right. Every guy had his eyes on Hermione including a pair of stormy grey ones. "Why are they looking at me like I am a prize?" Hermione whispered. She wasn't a prize to be won and she wasn't a trophy.

"You are not a prize what so ever Mione!" Harry said sternly. "You wanna know why I think they are staring at you?" Harry asked, whispering so only she could hear him.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking up at him expectantly.

"Because you are the most gorgeous girl to set foot in this castle and they are jealous because they can't say that they have someone as beautiful as you by their side." Harry said quietly, looking her in the eyes the whole time.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled while the giant blush that had appeared was still visible. "I'm glad I can call you one of my closest friends." Hermione said and wrapped her small arms around Harry's torso. The whole Gryffindor table was ablaze and they missed the calling of the Head Boy as they already knew Hermione was Head Girl. Unfortunatly, Hermione was the only one who heard the Head Boy's name be called. How is she supposed to get through this school year. With_ HIM_ around no less.

Hermione made to get up but someone's cold hand enclosed around her wrist. "Where are you going, Mione?" Of course. Her stupid boyfriend is once again always wanting to know where she is at all times.

Hermione took a deep breath. "If you must know, Ronald, I am headed to the library to read and relax. Now if you don't mind, release your grip on my wrist." Hermione said with a huff. She saw something in his eye that she hasn't seen before. It scared her, imensly. She didn't even know what was happening. One minute she was trying to pull her arm away from Ron's seemingly tight grip and then the next she was being dragged out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I watched the students around me as I walked into the Great Hall. I smiled at my friends who gave a cheeky grin in return. It is so nice to see them again... although Ron looks a bit out of it. I shrug it off and settle myself in between Harry and Ginny. Harry leans down and whispers in my ear. "I think you have admirers, Hermione." Harry says in my ear quietly.

"What?!" I screech. I poke my head out of the table and notice that alas he is correct. Every eye that belongs to a guy is trained on my every move. "Why are they looking at me like I am a Prize?" I ask him quitely, deverting my gaze back down to look at my plate.

"You are not a prize what so ever Mione!" Harry sternly whispers to my ear. "You wanna know why i think they are staring at you?" Harry asks, looking me in the eye.

"Why?" I ask him, focusing my gaze on his green pools.

"Because you are the most gorgeous girl to step foot into this castle and they are jealous because they can't say they have someone as beautiful as you by their side." Harry whispers so only I could hear him. At his words I turn a deep crimson color. I look back down at my plate and stay like for a second as I think everything through.

"Thank you, Harry." I say as I look back up to meet his stare. I wrap my small arms around his torso and without hesitation he hugs me back. "I am so glad that i can call you one of my closest friends." I say quietly.

"Me too," was his sweet reply. I unwrap my self from around him and focus on the new Head Mistress, who is now standing at the podium getting ready to make her normal speech.

"Good Evening and welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." McGonagall says smiling. "I hope everyone had a wonderful summer. This year, we have done something that we have never done before. All the seventh years have been asked if they would like to return this year as eighth years. This is in fact so they may finish their N.E. . We have also appointed two of our brightest witches to be given the honor of Head Boy and Head Girl. I would like to introuduce these fine students at this moment. From my very own house, the brightest witch of our age and a quarter of the Golden Trio, Miss Hermione Granger as Head Girl!" McGonagall announced.

Within an instant the Gryffindor table was ablaze with applause and 'congrats'. I strained to hear the Headmistress as she began to talk again. All I could make out was "and your new Head Boy is none other then the amaing Draco Malfoy!" well, oh well. The sound of her voice disappated from my range of hearing and i just shrugged. I will just ask Luna what she said later. WAIT! WHAT?! Did she just say that I have to spend the whole year alone with _Draco Malfoy? _We are going to _kill _each other! This is Malfoy for Godrik's sake! I can feel the blood drain from my face as I look around the table to see if anyone else heard her too. I breathe a sigh of relief. No one else heard her.

"Quiet down!" the Headmistress screechs. Instantly the entire Hall becomes a ghost town. Ever eye trained on her face, waiting for her to speak. "Now that I have your attention. Will the Heads please come to my office around 8 so I can show you to your new dorms. That is all for now. Let the feast begin!" Deliscious foods of all types appear in front of our faces. Ron, as always, is the first to stuff his face with sausage and bread. Harry takes some vanilla pudding and a chicken leg, taking a small bite out of it before sighing. Me and Ginny just picked at a peice of rye bread and drank our never ending suppply of pumkin juice. I think I will go to the library to get away from all of these eyes that seem to bore into my soul. I sigh and pick up my bag and books. I lean down to Ginny.

"I am headed to the library to get away from these eyes that seem to follow me." I say into her ear. She smiles and noddes waving at me. As I stand back up and start to head away to my escape, I feel a cold hand enclose my wrist.

"Where are you headed Mione?" Of course, my stupid boyfriend, Ronald Weasley wants to know where I am at all times.

"Well if you must know, Ronald, I am headed to the library to read and relax. Now if you don't mind, release your grip on my wrist." I snarl at him. He must have somehow mistaken it for something else because the next thing I know is that I am being pulled through the halls and into an alcove. He shoves me roughly against the wall and forcefully steals a kiss. He pushes his body hard against mine and squishes me between the wall and him. I raise my hands and put them on his chest. I shove him away roughly but to no avail. He just growls at me and stalks toward me again. I am mind splitting second, I raise my right hand and slap him hard across the face. Instintaniously his cheek goes red and a hand print visibly shows on his cheek.

He mends my body to the wall again but this time he pins my hands above my head. He bits down on my bottom lip and whimper a little. I want to kick him away, to make him leave me alone but my struggling is to no avail. He is too strong; all i can do is pray he doesn't do anything stupid. He molds his body with mine and i can feel his erection press into myinner right thigh. I scream but doubt that anyone can hear me. He moves from my lips to my neck and bits down hard, allowing a few drops of blood to drip to the floor. I cry out in pain but he won't stop. "Ronald Weasley, stop right this instant!" I yell at him but he doesn't flinch. Instead he grinds his hips into mine and i scream again.

"HEY!" a cold voice said behind Ron. "I do believe the lady asked you to stop. That is exactly what it means... STOP!" the voice hissed.

Ron just laughes evilly and waves his hand, not before grabbing me down there. I scream again and all of a sudden Ron is being pulled away from me and flung across the room. He lands with a _thud _on the stairs behind us and is lying motionless on the granite floor. I senk to the ground and the the tears I was biting back, flow endlessly. I can't believe he would do this to me. He tried to _rape _me! I tremble as I sit on the ground, I look up to see Malfoy walking towards me. I cry harder then before because I knew I would never hear the end of this. What he did next suprised me.

He walked over to where I was crumpled on the floor and picked me up in one motion. Draco starts walking off through the corridors. When I look up I don't recognize where we are headed. I find myself in front of a portrait of a young couple, maybe in their teens. Draco just nods as the gentle man smiles. As the portrait swings open, I realize we are in the new Heads Dorms. He walks me up to a door that says _Hermione _on it in red with a gold trimming. Draco slowly opens the door and walks over to the bed. Using wandless magic the covers pull back and he gently sets me down. I open my mouth to say thank you but he puts a finger to my lips.

"No need to say thank you," he whispers. He smiles at me. Yes he _smiles _at me and starts to walk away. Before he can get a two foot difference I close my hand around his wrist. He abruplty stops and slowly turns to look at me.

"Please... if you don't mind... um... will you... stay... here... with me..." I stutter. I blush feverishly but I need him here. I am scared that Ron will come back and try to rape me again. I can't even calm down after that insisdent. I look up to find him smiling down at me brightly. Draco nods his head and walks through, what I assume to be the bathroom and into his room to change. He comes back wearing no shirt and green pajama pants with the Slytherin logo in silver on his left leg. I can't help myself when my eyes graze over his toned chest and how his muscles ripple when he stretches.

_Snap out of it Hermione! This is Draco freakin Malfoy for Godrik's sake!_ I mentally slap myself out of my daze as he lays down beside me. The next move suprises me imensly. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against his chest. "Go to sleep, Hermione. I will still be here when you wake up." I yawn and smile as the last thought I have is my name rolling off of his tounge, then I am pulled into sweet oblivion.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about deleting the chapters but, in all honesty, they weren't that good. So I decided to restart and I think it turned out quite well. Please let me know what you think about this new change lol. R&R! It means a lot to know what you guys think about my writing! Thank you to all of my fellow followers, reviewers, and favoriters! I love you guys! A special thanks to JazzyBizzle who helped me with this! Love you girl!**

**Until Next time... **

_**I solemnly swear that I am  
up too no good!**_

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! I really hope that y'all enjoyed the new and improved chapter 1! I decided to change where the plot was going, I got some new inspiration and a lot of twists. This chapter will start of in the next day. I hope y'all enjoy the new twist I put in there but don't be sad! More twists to come! Hehe. Please R&R, I thank all of you who have kept up with the story and who haven't given up on it. You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Should I have to say that I don't own any of the characters? Only this plot. **

**Now on with chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up to the sound of something tapping at my window. My eyes fluttered open and I see a greyish-brown owl awaiting me to open the window. I sit up to stretch but realize there are two strong arms around my waist that are holding me close against something strong and firm. I look behind me only to find two stormy grey eyes staring back at me.

"Morning Hermione." Draco says with a smile.

I smile back, "Goodmorning." I unravel his arms from around my waist and stand up to stretch.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asks me. I can tell just by his voice that he is concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you Draco" I turn toward the window and slowly walk over, eyeing the owl curiously. I have not seen this owl before... I wonder who's it could be. I open the window to allow the owl to swoop in and land on my shoulder. I unravel the note, give the owl a treat and sit down on the bed with the letter.

"What's that Hermione?" Draco askes.

I look at the letter and see a crest, one I haven't seen before. "I don't know" I whisper. I tear open the seal and pull out the letter. Slowly I open it and scan it quickly. My whole body is now shakingly uncontrolably. I drop the letter on the bed as my mind trys to process it's contents. I see Draco pick up the letter and read it carefully.

**_Miss Hermione Granger, _**

**_Please stop by my office as soon as you get the chance. I have some news that I must inform you of. I suggest you come alone, this may come as a shock but it is urgent. _**

**_McGonagall_**

**_P.S.  
I like acid pops._**

"What is wrong with the letter? It sound like just a semi normal letter from McGonagall." Draco says clearly confused. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. It isn't like I am going to be attacked by death eaters or anything. It might just be some Head Girl duties.

"I don't know. Maybe I am getting myself all worked up over nothing. I think I am going to go ahead and head down there to see what is up. Thank you for last night. I will catch you later." I hesitantly stand up and realize that I am in the same baby blue tank top and black short shorts that I was in last night. It will just have to do for now. I slip on my shoes and start to head out of the door when I hear Draco say something to me.

"Your welcome, Hermione." It was almost a ghost of a whisper. I inwardly smile as I make my way through the portrait hole and head to McGonagall's office.

"Acid pops" I mumble and the gorgoyle jumps to life, revealing the stairs that I slowly climb to get to the Head Mistress' door. I knock three times and I hear a voice on the other side of the door call 'come in'. I step in with a fake smile plastered on my face. "You wanted to see me Head Mistress?"

"Yes. Please take a seat." McGonagall jesters toward a chair infront of her desk. I slowly sit down with a nod, indicating for her to continue. "As you very much well know, you were raised and cared for by the Grangers who happened to be a muggle family. Well I hate to be the one to tell you and I hate for you to find out this way but..." she pauses as she takes a deep calming breath. "They weren't your bological parents. You were adopted."

"W-what?" I studder. To say that I was shocked would be an understantment. If they weren't my parents then who are my bological parents? Am I still Hermione Granger or was I given another name? McGonagall must have seen my confusion as she started to talk again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"When you were born, your parents reluctantly gave you up for adoption. Your mother was scared that as a pureblood child, a girl no less, that you would be in danger of being used by the dark lord. She got in contact with the Grangers and asked them to look after you until it was safe for you to return. They cast a glamour charm on you to distort your looks so that you wouldn't be recognized by the dark lord or any of his followers. When your parents found out about the tragic death of your adoptive parents, they were so worried about you. They would like to meet you today, as I believe it is your seventeenth birthday, am I correct?" she paused and looked at me expectantly. All I could do at the moment was nod.

"Well the glamour spell is spelled to ware off tonight at midnight. They would like to meet you and would like for you to meet your twin brother as well. I will let them explain the rest to you but if you except and would like to go meet them today, please let me know. I will give you as much time as you need to think it over and then you can tell me your answer." I sat there for what seemed like hours, just processing and taking this all in. So I have been living a lie? My real parents gave me up for my safety? I am a pureblood? Who is my twin brother? What do I actually look like? Who are my real parents? What would my friends think? I have so many questions floating through my head that I almost don't see McGonagall getting up to leave. I finally regain my ability to talk and I almost yell at her to wait.

"Um, I think I have my answer." She eyes carefully as she sits back down behind her desk. "I would like to go and meet them today. I want to get to know my 'real' family." I all but whisper.

"Alright, they would like to meet you at 3 at the Zambini manor. I will give you three weeks off of school to get to know your family better. I will send them your response and let them know. You might want to go ahead and pack your things that you will need while you are away. Oh and Miss Granger? Please don't let anyone else know about this." I nod and hesitantly stand up and head to the door. I turn around and give a small thank you and head out to the Head's dorms.

* * *

I step through the portrait and walk straight into my room to pack. My head is buzzing with questions and excitement. I pack everything from my night clothes and bakini to my beautiful-elegant dresses. I look at the clock, 2:55, crap I have got to go! I run out into the common room, grab some floo powder, and step into the fireplace. "Zambini Manor!" I yell and the world twists and turns around me. Before I know what is happening, I step through the fire place into a huge room filled with portraits of different people. In the middle of the cream colored room, a plush deep purple couch sits, accompanied by two light purple chairs on either side of the couch. To the left of the couch is a door that leads out to a balcony that has a wonderful view of the lake and it's stone fountain, surrounded by fields. To the right of the door stands a giant maple bookcase overflowing with different sized books. To the right of the couch sits another giant maple bookcase over just to left are double glass doors that lead out into a large hallway.

I walk around and scan the titles of the different books as I admire how well this room looks. I almost jump out of my skin as I hear a _pop! _come from behind me. I slowly turn around to see a house elf standing in front of me wearing an emreald dress.

"Young Mistress," the elf sqeaks. "Lord and Lady Zambini would like to see you now. If you would please follow me." My heart beat thumps hard in my chest as I follow the elf through a unch of hallways and into another large room, which I presume would be the sitting area. "Lord and Lady, I has brought Young Mistress along with me."

"Thank you Pepy, you may leave now." With a pop the elf was gone and standing in front of me are my birth parents. The man is about three heads taller than me and has dark almost black hair. His eyes are a honey hazel color and his skin is a dark tan. The woman standing next to him looks almost the same but is about two heads taller than me and has soft hazelnut locks that cascades down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes contrasts well with her summer sand skin tone.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, your daughter." I say. I take hesitante breath and watch as both of my parents eyes well up with tears as the walk forward to embrace me. Their hugs are so warm and inviting. I lose myself in their embrace breath in my mothers freash lavender smell and my fathers warm cologne. I reluctanlty pull back and allow myself to be pulled to the couch they were origianally sitting at. "So, my Head Mistress gave me part of the story but I would like to hear the story from you." I slowly say. Mr. Zambini was the first to speak.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. I am Dean Zambini and this is my wife Rosemary Zambini." He paused for a second as he shared a look with my mum. "When we first found out that we were pregnant with you and your twin brother we contacted the Grangers, may they rest in peace, to watch after you. Rose was scared that you were going to be used as a tool for the dark lord and she didn't want to risk that. We gave you to the Grangers to watch over you and protect you since we were not able too. It was hard to give you up but we decided your safety was more important. Rose casted a glamour spell on you so you wouldn't be recognized. The spell will wear off by midnight tonight. Your true name is Armia Rose Zambini. I am sorry that we didn't tell you sooner sweetheart but ever since the tragic deaths of the Grangers we went frantic trying to find you. We contacted the school and Head Mistress McGonagall said that you were there and that you were in Gryffindor."

I stared at my father for a moment and let all of it sink in. "I think you answered all of my questions that I had. Um, where is my twin brother?" Dean looks at me and smiles.

"That's good and he will be here in a minute or so." he says

"Thanks. So, if it is okay with you I would like to stay here and go by Armia Rose instead of Hermione..." Mum and dad stare at me with smiles on their faces.

"Well of course my dear Armia, you may stay here if you want and we would love that imensly." mum says. Just then the fireplace roared and Blasie Zambini steps out and Draco follows not far behind.

"Dad, mum where is my lil sis..." he spots me as and stops abruptly. He is just staring at me gobsmacked, I guess this isn't what he was expecting.

"Blaise, my son, this is your little sister, Armia Rose or as she was known Hermione Granger." my dad says as he walks over to Blaise smiling. I am already starting to feel uncomfortable as Draco is also staring at me gaping.

"Um, dad? Mum? Can me and the boys have a moment alone?" I ask cautiously.

"Sure sweetheart. Come on Rose, lets leave the kids alone for now." Mum and dad walk out of the room, leaving me, Blaise, and Draco alone. I stand up slowly and look at both boys before I start to speak.

"Um, look. I know that we have had a no so good past but this is all very confusing to me. I hope that we can put that behind us. I mean, I have always wanted a big brother and it would really suck if you didn't want to be around me but it would be understandable. I know that I will probably always be mudblood Grang-" I was cut off as Blaise enveloped me in a tight hug. It was a shock at first but I soon wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him back.

He pulls back to look at me. "Listen," he starts, "I am sorry for all the times I made fun of you. I didn't know that you were my sister and I hope you can come to forgive me. You are not that foul word, you are a Zambini and I will always love you and you will never lose me. I can't guarentee that I won't be over protective but I will try to keep it on a low tab. Please forgive me Armia, I really want to get to know you better an-" I cut him off.

"I forgive you Blaise. I want to get to know you better as well I am glad that you feel that way. I will love you will everything I have and you won't lose me either" I say with tears stinging my eyes. I give Blaise another hug and he hugs me back without hesitation. He steps aside, revealing a gaping Draco.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

After Hermione left I decided to head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. "Hey Blaise," I greeted my best mate with a smile.

"Hey mate, How is your Veela situation?" He asks me, eyeing me with concern.

"Um, confusing actually. Yesterday, I had the dream that tells me who my mate is and I have never seen her in my life. The voice sounds some what familiar but I don't know who it is. My Veela senses are in overdrive which means she is close but I don't know where she is. It's quite frustraiting." I said with a huff.

"Well, mate. I don't know. All I can say is I hope that you find her soon. I don't want to see my best mate die because he idn't find his mat-" Blaise was cut off when a letter was dropped onto the table in front of us. It had Blaise's name on it.

"Well, what does it say mate?" I ask eyeing it suspiciously.

"Don't know." He takes the letter into his hands and rips the seal. Slowly he pulls out the letter and opens it.

"Well, read it out loud." I jab. Blaise scans the letter quickly and then proceeds to read it out loud.

_**"Dear Mr. Zambini,**_

_**We have found your twin sister. She happens to already be at the Manor meeting your parents. If you will pack your things, for about three weeks, I would highly suggest you go ahead and head over there. You may bring Mr. Malfoy if you wish. You two will be excused of all classes for the three weeks you will be gone. Please do make haste. **_

_**McGonagall"**_

Blaise finished reading the letter and looked at me with a smile on his face. "I can't believe that after seventeen years, I finally get to meet my little sister." He said. He eyes looking a little hazy.

"Right, well let's go and meet your little sister mate." I smirk at Blaise as I basically have to drag him to his drom so he can pack his things. After Blaise is done packing we stop by the Head's Dorm so I can gather my things as well.

* * *

I step through the fireplace after Blaise and almost colide with his back. I find him standing in the middle of the sitting room looking gobsmacked and he is staring at someone. I follow his line of vision and see the one person I didn't expect to see sitting there.

Hermione Granger.

I gap at her. That must have been why she had to go to McGonagall's office. I watch as Mr. and Mrs. Zambini get up and leave the room leaving me, Blaise, and Hermione alone. I don't really understand what is going on around me, all I know is that Hermione started to speak and was soon cut off by Blaise enveloping her in a bear hug. He, soon after, started to talk really fast and apologizing but was also cut off by Hermione saying she forgave him. I hope she can forgive me too. I didn't know she was my best friend's sister. If I knew that I would have protected her from all the idiots at our school rather than torment her.

Soon enough, Blaise steps aside and I get a clear line of vision to Hermione. Blaise walks over to me and elbows me in the side, indicating it was in fact, now my turn to talk. I close my mouth and take a hesitant step forward, never taking my eyes off of the burnette. "Look Her-err Armia" I start "I am also sorry for all the years that I was mean and hateful to you. I know that saying sorry won't make up for the pain and sadness I caused you. I wish I had known that you were Blaise's sister, I would have protected you instead of making fun of you. It still doesn't make it right bu-" I was cut off as small fragile arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close.

"It's okay, Draco. I forgive you." she whispered into my chest. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't expect her to forgive me so quickly. She unwraps her arms from around my waist as Mr and Mrs. Zambini walk back through the door.

"Welcome home my sweet Armia. I hope you enjoy it here and I that we can all be one happy family soon." Mr. Zambini said, walking up to his daughter.

After all the hugging and a little bit of crying me and Blaise were asigned the task of showing Armia around the Manor. Blaise did most of the talking and I kinda just followed like a lost puppy. We reached her room and we both kissed her on the cheek and watched her disappear into her room after saying goodnight.

* * *

"Well, that was a bit of a shock. I can't believe how cruel I was to her and she just forgave me without a second thought." I said, more to myself than anyone. We were in Blaise's room right next door to Armia's room, sitting on his bed.

"Mate, it doesn't matter anymore. She forgave both of us, that is all that matters. I am just happy to have a sister to look after and to love unconditionally. And one who was able to forgive my best mate." He said turning to me. "Well, it is getting late. I think I am going to turn in for the night. G'night Dray." Blaise said as he sliped over to his side of his king sized bed and made himself comfortable.

I gave a deep sigh as I did the same. The second my head hit the soft fluff of the pillow I was pulled into sweet oblivion.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

**_Draco's POV_**

Me and Blaise woke up the next morning to a scream that was all to well. My instincts reacted for me and I jumped out of the bed, ran into Armia's room and stood there gobsmacked. She looked _gorgeous, _don't get me wrong, she was beautiful before but now she is gorgeous. She is about two inches taller than she was before, she has very long, toned legs. Her once, bird's nest, is now beautiful sun kissed locks that cascade down her back in soft ringlets. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, are just a little bit darker and they contrast wonderfully with her sunny beach skin tone. On top of that she had a perfect hourglass figure that any girl would kill for and any guy would fight for.

Just then Blaise burst through the door. "What is going on here? Armia are you alright?" He asks her. All she could do was nod.

"Ye-yeah. Look at me Blaise" she said quietly.

"Wow, Armia. You look amazing! You look like a true Zambini now." He said smiling. I stood there looking at her for a little while longer. Then a realization hit me and my eyes grew wide.

"We will be right back Armia." I said as I grabbed Blaise's arm and drug him back into his room.

"What's wrong Dray?" he asked me, looking concerned.

"I just found out who my mate is" I say slowly.

"And?"

"It's... your sister"

* * *

**Well, well, well. What did you think? I can't wait to see what is going to happen next. I don't think you can either. I will make you a deal then, if you guys can give me ten review altogether, I will update the next chapter to the story as quickly as possible. If not then it might take longer for me to update. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! **

**Until then... **

_***knock, knock, knock***_

_**House keeping!**_

_***roar***_

_**I'll come back later**_

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! As I promised, chapter 3. Hope y'all enjoyed the last one as much as I did. **

**Disclaimer: Need I say I don't own anything except the plot? All characters belong to the honorable J.K. Rowling!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"What?!" Blaise yelled. I know that I am in some serious trouble.

"Look, I can't do anything about it! I don't choose my mate, the Veela blood does that for me." I nearly scream at him.

"Why did it have to be MY SISTER?!" Blaise yelled back.

"Look Blaise. I am sorry that it had to be your sister but I can't change it now." I said much softer than I did before.

"I guess if ANYONE deserves her it would be you. It just caught me off guard mate, that's all." Blaise said looking at his shoes instead of my eyes.

"Blaise, I promise you that I will take good care of her. I will not let ANYTHING happen to her." I say to my best mate.

"Alright," is all he managed.

* * *

**Armia's (Hermione's) POV**

I still can't believe the way I have changed. I know that old logical Hermione is still in there somewhere but I also know that this is now me and I can't do anything to change it. The boys walk back into the room looking a little more... aggrivated then usual. I know that something is up and I am going to find out.

"Hey Blaise, Draco. What's wrong? You both look a little more aggrivated then usual." I turn to face the boys. Draco is the first to speak up.

"Armia, I have something I need to tell you. Please sit down." I do as I am told and take a seat on my new king sized matress. I look at Draco expectantly as he hesitantly sits down across from me.

"How much do you know about Veelas?" he asks. This is um... not weird at all...

"Not much" I reply. He just nods and continues.

"Well, when a Veela finishes 'maturing' which takes about a week, they have a dream that tells them who their life's mate is. After they know they get a full year to find their mate and actually 'mate' with them. Also a Veela can not hurt it's mate. If the mate refuses, the Veela will die of heart break." He finishes hesitantly.

I am so confused, "So, how does this apply to me?" I ask, looking from Draco to Blaise and then back to Draco as he starts to speak again.

"Well, I am one and... you are my life's mate." He replies looking at the bed spread. I wasn't really shocked. It would explain why he has been so nice to me lately. But, would I be able to live with him for the REST of my LIFE? Well, of course I would be able too. He can't hurt me, which means that we won't fight and he is very sweet...

"Alright." I say confidently. Draco's head shot up at this and he stares at me with wide eyes. "I understand and I accept to being your mate." I give Draco a small smile and he almost jumps with glee.

He comes around the bed to stand in front of me. "You actually accept?" he askes disbelievingly.

"Yep." I say with a small nod. He picks me up and spins me around while smiling and laughing a little. I giggle a little at being picked up, he sets me down on the bed and starts talking to me again.

"For the first month though, I need 'contact'". He said as he put contact in air quotations. I just nod in understanding.

"Come on Dray. Let's go play some quittich." Blaise nearly whined. I couldn't help the short laugh that escaped my lips.

Draco sighed a deep sigh. "Okay Blaise, lets go." he turns to me. "You know that now I am going to be over protective, maybe even more then your brother, right?" He asks me.

"Well of course I know. It's instinct for a Veela to be protective of their mates so that they know no one will try to steal their mate." I say matter-of-factly. Draco just smiles and leans down to my ear.

"Meet at the pool in the back at 11:30?" he asks. I just nod my head and give him a short hug before him and Blaise disappear to play quittich.

* * *

**Armia's POV**

**11:30**

I stand by the pool, waiting for Draco to arrive. It's not cold out here so I don't really have a problem standing in a green bikini with a towel wrapped around me. I check around me again looking for Draco but to no avail. I decide that I am not just going to stand here and wait for him all night. I discard my towel and sink into the warm water of the pool. I submerge my whole body and as I surface I hear light footsteps coming toward the pool. I look up to see Draco walking toward me in green swimming trunks with a brilliant smile on his face. I smile back as he sets his wand down and sinks into the water next to me.

"So, how come you wanted to meet me outside at 11:30 at night?" I ask a little teasingly.

He smiles "Just some alone time" he says with a shrug. I decide that it is about time I show him that I am not going to reject him. I slowly move toward him and he reaches for his wand, casting a silening and invisibility charm around us. I take another step closer to him after he sets his wand back down, bringing us so close together that we are almost touching. "What are you doing Mi-" I cut him off with my lips. His lips are so soft on mine and I feel myself go weak. He puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. His tounge grazes my lower lip and I grant him entrance to my mouth, our tounges fighting for dominance. I moan into his mouth and bring my arms up and wrap them around his neck, tangeling my hands in his blonde locks.

He lowers his hands a little and grabs my thighs, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. We both let out a moan of pleasure at the friction he just caused us as he pushes me up against the side of the pool. After what seems like years of kissing, he starts to finger my bakini bottoms. He moves them aside just a enough and slips his hand under it. I sharply intake my breath as he slips a finger into my opening. I feel pressure as he slips another one into my opening. Never breaking the kiss he starts to moves his fingers slowly in and out of me. I buckle my hips into his hand and moan as he starts moving a little faster.

"Draco" I moan and he starts moving a little faster as he attacks my neck. My breath is coming out in short rapsid breaths as his fingers keep moving faster. I can feel myself approaching my climax and my walls tighten around his fingers. "Draco!" I cry as I slowly ride out my orgasm. He removes his fingers from my opening and starts kissing me again.

"Did you like it?" He asks me. I nod and unwrap my legs from his waist. I allow my breathing to return to normal before I decide to get 'payback'. I keep him close and lay a hand on his chest. I start kissing him again as I move my hand down his chest, to his stomach, and as I reach the hem of his swimming trunks, I quickly slip my hand in and grab his cock. I can hear his sharp intake of breath and I quickly get to work. "Mia" he hisses in pleasure. As I move my hand faster he throws his head back and moans. I can feel him getting close to his climax and I move my hand faster, trying to get him to his climax faster. A loud moan and a hiss of my name later, we are staring into each others eyes, bodies molded together. Dawn is approaching fast and we need to get inside before someone notices us out of bed.

I slowly climb out of the pool and wrap the towel around me. After Draco climbs out of the pool he casts a drying spell on us. He takes down the wards and we quietly sneak back into the manor, departing to change and slip into bed.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

**The next morning**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Last night was amazing; I was just expecting to swim around and talk with her but we ended up giving each other a form of pleasure. It took everything in me to control myself and not actually take her right then and there. What happened last night doesn't count as mating. After I told Mr. and Mrs. Zambini, who actually took it quite well, me and Blaise went outside and played three rounds of Quittich. I went back inside, took a shower, grabbed my trunks, made sure Blaise was asleep, and headed down to the pool to meet Armia.

***Three weeks later***

**Armia's POV**

"Armia, darling? Come one we gotta go!" Draco yells up the stairs. I finish packing my clothes and neatly stack my books on top. I close the top of my bag and grab my backpack.

"Coming Draco!" I yell back. I shrink my bags, place them into my pocket, and jog down the stairs and right into the arms of Draco. "Ready?" I ask with a giant smile.

"Ready." he replies. He leans down to give me a small kiss which I immediatly respond to. I hear him growl a deep throaty growl and I know that if I don't stop this it may get way out of hand. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind that but I don't think that my brother, mum, or dad would appriciate seeing me pushed against the wall, in a liplock with Draco. I reluctanly pull back and take his hand, leading him into the family room where I find mum, dad, and Blaise witing for us.

"Ready to go lil sis?" Blaise asks, glaring at mine and Draco's intertwined hands. I nod and give Draco's hand a squeeze followed by a small reasuring smile before I let go of his hand and step forward to embrace my parents.

"Please write to us as much as possible, sweetheart." Mum says looking at me with tears rimming her eyes.

"I will mum, I promise." I say smiling. I embrace her warm hug and take a deapth breath, breathing in her sweet lavender and strawberry scent. She finally steps back and I tightly hug dad. A year ago, if you told me that I was adopted and I was a Zambini instead of a Granger, I would have tied you up and taken you to the psyhcic ward in St. Mungos.

Dad pulls back and looks at me with a faint smile. "Good bye my Armia. I hope to hear from you a lot." He says. I give an award winning smile and a small nod before gripping Draco and Blaise's hands. I pull them to the fireplace after throwing in some floo powder and saying "Hogwarts!" loud and clear as the world twists and spins before our eyes.

I step into the Head Mistress' office, noting that no one is in here. Thank Godrik's that I don't have to deal with anyone at the moment. Me, Draco, and Blaise make our way through the long, never ending hallways until we finally reach the Head's Dorm, totally unaware of someone following us. We approach the portrait and the old wizard in the portrait just smiles and grants us entrance to the large common room.

"I think I am going to head back to my room and unpack my stuff before dinner." Blaise says as he gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I wave goodbye as I watch him step through the portrait hole. Me and Draco follow suit, carrying our stuff up to our seperate rooms to unpack. I decide that I wil unpack later and head down to dinner early.

"Draco, dear! I am going down to dinner early, I will see you there." I call up the stairs.

"Okay!" was his muffled response. I step through the portrait hole and start heading down to the Great Hall, only to have a very strong arm wrap around my waist and a hand clamp over my mouth. Before I could do anything, the world started swirling around me and then everything went black.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Draco, dear! I am going down to dinner early, I will see you there." Mia yells up the stairs.

I yell a muffled "okay!". I finish unpacking my stuff once I hear the soft click of the portrait shutting. I slip on my robes, walk out of the portrait, and down to the Great Hall to meet Mia. I step through double doors searching for those soft brown eyes only to realize that she wasn't there. shotting my head over to the Slytherin table I notice Blaise isn't down either. I instantly think that she is with him but stop that thought because she wouldn't go down to the dungeons. Fear instantly takes over and I dash from the Great Hall and check all the obvious places that she would be at but to no avail.

I start checking empty classrooms and deserted hallways but she is no where in sight. I decide that trying the dungeons will have to do. She seems to be no where else in the castle. After making my way into the Slytherin common room, I notice Pansy and Astoria aren't here and Blaise is just sitting by himself on the couch.

"Blaise!" exclaim. He looks up at me startled.

"What's wrong Dray?" He asks looking at me conserned.

"Is Armia here with you by any chance?" I rush out the words, looking around frantically.

"No, I thought she was with you. Draco, what happened?" Blaise says standing up and walking towards me.

"She's missing."

* * *

**Well, thank you to all of you who reviewed! I didn't exactly get 10 reviews but I was still happy with all the nice reviews I got. I hope y'all enjoyed! I am going to be posting a new story if y'all want to check it out. Just check my page for it. I am hoping to have it up tonight.**

**If I can get 15 reviews altogether I will post the next chapter! Please review if you want to see the next chapter! **

**Until then... **

_**AHHHH! Crabbe set the  
bloody place on  
fire!**_

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 being updated now! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I encourage you to check out my other two.. Love Affairs/ Harmony; The Twist in a Tale of the Zambini Twins/ Dramione :D. Please check them out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Blaise's eyes grew wide, "WHAT!?" he yelled. "I thought you were supposed to look after her and not let anything happen to her!"

"I didn't think there would be a threat at Hogwarts and I thought she was going down to the Great Hall for dinner! I couldn't even sense any danger near her!" Draco yelled back.

They continued like this for a good ten mintues before... "Okay look!" Draco shot at Blaise. Draco closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths, trying to regain control of his anger. "Instead of fighting over it, why don't we start thinking about people that would want to kidnap Armia. I am sorry I didn't protect her but she wanted to go to dinner early. I will not try to stop her if it's what she wants to do." Draco huffed.

With a roll of his eyes, Blaise agreed and they strting looking for suspects.

* * *

**On an Island by itself in middle of ocean**

"Thank you," the first girl said with a smirk. "Once we are done with her you can do what ever you want with her."

The man snorted at this. "Oh no. Let me have her first because once you two get done with her, who knows what she will look like." he said with a small laugh.

"Okay, fine. Leave her chest bare once your done, I have a nice plan to make it not so bare." The first girl said with a sneer of disgust.

"I highly doubt she will survive. She will, if she lives, learn her place. She will learn to leave our Draco alone!" the second girl growled.

"Alright you two. You will have her soon." With that the man picked up Armia and headed into the house. He carried her into a vacant room, laying her down in the middle of the bed. He stripped her of her clothes before tossing them aside. Walking over to a corner of the small bedroom, he grabbed four bundles of rope. He took her left leg and tied it to the bottom left bed post. Repeating the process, he finally had her bound to the bed, spread eagle, with a rope across her stomach and neck.

The man started to unzip his pants but abruptly stopped as he got and idea, a way to cause her more pain. Walking outside to find both girls standing by the ocean talking, he quickly motioned them over. "You got done really quick," the first woman said with a slight sneer.

"Actually, I came out because I got an idea to cause her more pain." the man said quietly.

"We are listening," the first girl said, obviously speaking for both girls.

"Well, I was thinking that we wait 'till she is awake, then I will rape her while you two do the damage you wish." the man said, watching as grins spread across their faces.

"That is perfect!" the second girl cheered. "The stupid mudblood won't know what hit her." Both girls linked arms and skipped into the house with the mystery man following close behind.

* * *

**Armia's POV**

As my eyes flutter open, I can hear faint voices. I look around the room once my eyes focus and notice several things at once. I notice there are three voices instead of only two and they so happen to belong to Pansy, Astoria Greengrass, and Ron. WAIT!? What is Ron doing here? He was supposed to be my friend. Another thing I happen to notice is that I am naked and I am bound to the bed I am laying on. I can't sit up and I can't move.

As if on cue, all three walk over to me and stare at me like I am a peice of trash. Pansy points her wand at me and I can feel my heartbeat quicken as she puts on a silencing charm. Not only am I bound but I can't talk, scream or do anything. I am completely helpless.

"Now listen closely you stupid filthy little mudblood." Pansy sneers while Astoria laughs evily. I noitce Ron standing in the back trying to hold in a lugh. Well, so much for his help. God help me, if I get my hands on him... I wonder if Harry knows he is missing...

Just then, Ron steps forward and speaks for the first time since I have woke up. "All I wanted from you was sex, stupid sex. But no, you had to refuse each time. Well, now you are goin to get it whether you want it or not." My eyes widen with shock. No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening to me! Stepping slightly closer to my left side, Pansy pulls out a knife and shows me the shiny polished blade. Oh no! Grabbing my left arm, she plundges the blade into my arm and starts carving out letters. I try not to show how much this is hurting me because I don't want to give these low lives the amusement of knowing they hurt me. The pain is so much that I hardly notice Ron climbing on top of me. I don't realize that he is actually there until I feel like I am being torn apart down there. I scream out but they don't hear me. I feel my skin being torn and twisted by Ron and my arm is being torn apart by the blade that Pansy is still using.

If this wasn't bad enough, Astoria starts rounding to my right side, pulling out her wand in the process. Thinking I haven't had enough torture, she uses one of the spells that hasn't been used on me since that dark day in Malfoy Manor. Crusio. I scream at the top of my lungs even though I know no one can hear me. A lone tear slips from my eye as I keep screaming. I will be suprised if I make it out of this. I feel myself start to slip from my concious state. _This is it. _I tell myself. _This will be when I die and pass on to the next world. I am so sorry Draco, where ever you are. I am sorry Blaise. I am sorry for not being stronger than this. _I close my eyes and give up on screaming, allowing the pain to envelop me like a blanket, squeezing me until I can't breath. I allow myself to slip farther into unconsiousness until I can barely understand what is going on around me. If I just let myself go...

"HEY!" a husky voice yells. Immediatly the pain subsides but I can still feel it. I muster up what strength I have left and turn my head to see Draco and Blaise standing in the doorway looking murderous. The look that both of them have in their eyes is scary, but I have never been more happy to see them and more embarresed for them to see me like this. Ron still hasn't diengaged from me as I feel he has frozen from fear.

Unfortunatly, this probably looks as bad as it seems and feels. I have tears coming out of my eyes and Ron is shaking inside of me. My left arm has MUDBLOOD carved into it and I have been crucioed over ten times all the while I feel myself slipping in and out of conciousness. I have my body bound to the bed and I'm naked.

"Armia!" Blaise yells out to me. I can't do anything but lay here. My muscles have given in and even though the silencing charm as worn off, I can't even sqeak out a note.

"Well, well. You boys come to see the show?" Pansy asks sickly sweet, walking over to Draco. He reaches up to her face with his hand and I look away knowing that he probably will pick her over me any day and Blaise will always go with his best friend. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe them. They are Slytherins after all. I decide to lay here and just wait for the laughter that I am sure is to come. Instead of the roaring of laughing I was expecting, a slapping sound rang through the air in it's place. I turn my head back and find Pansy has stepped back from Draco, holding her cheek and her eyes rimmed with tears.

Blaise jumped forward and grabbed the two girls by the back of the shirts as the tried for the door. "I will take these two to back to McGonagall while you take care of that and get Armia to the hospital wing. Who knows what these three have done to her." With a short nod Blaise was off. Draco turned around to face me and I can't really see what's happening but I can feel it. In an instant, Ronald was pulled out of me roughly and I cried out in pain. I let go of all the pain and all the tears; I give into the aching that my body is screaming at me. I semi listen to Draco and Ron have at it. Blaise comes back a few seconds later and takes Ron to McGonagall with the other two. I hear Draco calling my name but I can't open my eyes, I can't respond. All I can do is slip more into the darkness not knowing when I might wake up... If at all.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I burst through and into the hospital wing, calling for Madame Pomfrey. Once she is standing in front of me, with wide eyes staring at Armia, I start explaining what happened when I got there. I tell her, Mia was raped, she was crusioed, and she has MUDBLOOD, I shudder at that fowl word, written in her left arm with a slap across the right cheek.

Madame Pomfrey motions fro me to set her on a bed. I slowly set Armia down and take a step back, allowing the nurse to assess the damage. "Is she going to be okay?" I ask her slowly.

Madame Pomfrey takes a deep calming breath before saying, " I have checked over her body, inside and out, to check for as much damage as I could. I found that she has three broken ribs and that she has, other than that, no more damage to her body. There is one thing that is keeping her asleep though." Madame Pomfrey looks at with sadness and pity. "She has somehow slipped into a magical coma." I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"What does that mean?" I almost yell at the plump witch.

"It means," she pauses, looking away from me and at Mia. "that she will be living an unreal dream. She has to figure out that it isn't reality or she could spend her entire life in the magical coma. It could be ten minutes, ten hours, even ten years before she wakes up. Only she can bring herself out of this." I feel a sting in the back of my eyes but will myself not to cry.

"Okay." I whisper. I slowly make my way to the Head's Dorms and outmatically lock myself in my room. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let this happen! I let my tears flow freely and cry my hear out for eveything. In tradition, Malfoys aren't supposed to show emotions but I don't care at this moment. I cry because it is so lonely without her and that it was all my fault for her getting hurt. I cry until I slip back into the darkness that encases some of my worst fears.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see in future chapters. Your opinion is everything! Please let me know. I will do my best to add what you guys would like to see in the story. Thanks!**

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with the fifth chapte r! I want to take this time to thank al l of my reviewers, followers, and favori t ers. You guys have made my day so many t imes. Thank you for all the great rev iew s I got. I am glad to see all these peop le getting into this story! I am de finit ely going to finish this story, as so ma ny of my reviewers would like me to do. So without further ado, I give yo u the f ifth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

It has been more then half the year since anyone has talked to Armia Zambini. Draco Malfoy has been to the hospital wing everyday to see her but as the days at Hogwarts are growing slimmer, he is growing more sick. His once perfect platinum blonde hair is now tossled and paler than usual, his once striking grey eyes are now a whitish grey color. His once creamy complextion is now paler than usual and almost ghost white. He eats very little now a days and he doesn't prefer to see his friends. After he found Mia at that lake house, in such pore condition, he got scared that she might not make it. He knows though that she hasn't died yet or moved on with her life in her fantasy because he isn't dead. The only thing he has to fear for the time being is that he might die, not from her being in a coma but because they didn't mate before she went into a coma. Now she might not wake up and the days at Hogwarts are disappearing in record time.

Ron, Pansy, and Astoria were expelled on the spot after the trio admitted what they did to Mia. Harry and Ginny were furious at Ron for doing such a horrible thing to her. Their best friend! Harry and Ginny made a silent aggrement to look after Ron from a distance. Since they couldn't do that at school, the duo decided to live in the Black House, where they can watch Ron without him noticing. Understanding though, this takes them away from Mia, they told Blaise that no matter what happened, he would watch over Mia. Harry and Ginny couldn't forgive themselves if anything else happened to her but also knowing she is in good hands brings a little comfort.

Draco decideds to head down to the hospital wing for the second time that day, to check on Mia and see if she is awake . He opens the door to the Hospital Wing and walks to the right-back bed, where Mia lays unconcious, and sits down in a chair beside the bed, on her left. Because of this new 'sickness' Draco has been feeling weaker each day and grows more tired every minute that passes. Draco lays his head back against the back of the chair and doses off, not yet realizing that this day would change his fate.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

_I wake up in a field of lush green grass that is sprinkled with wild flowers and lit by drops of golden sun peaking through the tree tops above. I sit up and look around, trying to find anything I recongnize. In the middle of the field, there is a sky blue lake about the size of a large swimming pool. About thirty feet back behind me, there is a sharp drop off a cliff. At the edge of the cliff there is a little look out spot just big enough for two people to stand with out touching shoulders but with only a foot or two in between them. _'Where is this place?' _I think to myself._

_"Mia," I smile to myself as I could tell that familiar voice apart from anyone's . I turn around and find my one and only love standing a few feet away with an ear to ear grin on his face as he smiles down at me. _

_"Hey Draco," I beam at him. He walks up to me and holds his hand out to me. I take it without hesitation and he lifts me up in the air, spinning me a little before he sets me down. He slams his lips down on mine and it takes me so much by suprise that I pull back a little too soon. I don't feel the sparks like I usually do. Not to mention Draco wouldn't ever force a kiss on me, he is always sweet and gentle. I choose to ignore it, at least for now. "So Draco," I begin awkwardly. "Do you know where we are?" He pulls me into his arms and wraps his strong arms around me tightly, almost to where I can't breath. _

_"My dear Mia," he said in a sing song voice. "We are at Hogwarts, silly. This a little place past the black lake that you have to fly to, to get here. It is a little carve out in a forest on top of a cliff about fifty feet away from the black lake." He says. Okay this is getting weird. What is wrong with him? First , he forces a kiss on me; then, he almost crushes me in a hug; then, he calls me silly. WTF is going on here? Is this a dream? No, it can't be or Draco wouldn't be here. I hear Draco ask something but i'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't really care at the moment._

_"So, what do you say? Mia?" _

_"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask , totally lost at what he said._

_"Would you like to take a dip?" he asks me slowly. _

_"Um, sure." I step back, strip down to my bra and panties and slip into the cool water, emerging myself completely. I submerge and find that Draco is only down to his boxers and I look away, blushing feverishly. He slips into the water in front of me automatically pushes himself on me, squishing me against his hard chest and the side of the lake. _

_"C'mon Mia," Draco whispers in my ear. " You know you like this. Please don't fight me. I will make this the best day of your life if you just let me in." he finishes and he runs his arms behind me, un lasping my bra in the process. He throw s it over my head and into the bed of grass behind me. Before I could do anything, he was already sliding down his boxers and wiggling me out of my knickers. I put my hands on his chest and about to push him off but he grasped my wrists and pins them above my head. _

_"Draco, stop!" I plead but he is oblivious to my discomfort. He uses his right hand to hold both of mine above my head and uses his left hand to spread my legs. _

_"This isn't real, this isn't real!" I chant to myself. "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!" Draco moves himself towards my entrance and I close my eyes tightly but I never feel the impact. I also don't feel my wrists above my head anymore. _

I slowly open my eyes and find myself not in the field where I once was but in the hospital wing with Draco staring down at me.

"Draco?" I ask slwoly, looking at him with a weary expression."Is that really you?" he smiles down at mewhile coming to stand beside me.

"Yes Mia, it's really me. Oh my gosh you have had me worried sick." Even with comfrontation, I still have to make sure it really is him.

"Please, kiss me." I whisper. He smiles at me and nods, leaning down slowly. He doesn't slam his lips on mine, he slowly places them on mine and kisses me soft and sweet, just like I have always known. I feel my body heat up as the kiss intensifies and Draco places a hand on either side of my head, on the bed. I place my hands on his chest and I feel sparks shoot through my fingers no matter where I touch him. This is _**MY** _Draco.

Me and Draco get lost in this kiss that seems to freeze time in it's place and bring our souls together.

"Miss Granger, it is nice to see you awake." Madame Pomfrey says in a sort of amused tone. Me and Draco spring apart and she walks over to me, evalutaing me carefully, as if she really didn't believe I was awake. "You will need to be on bed rest for about a week then you can get up and get back to your studies but take it easy." she says after she is done.

"Thank you," I tell her and Draco helps me out of bed. We walk out of the hospital wing and start down the hallway.

"C'mon Mia, I want to show you a place I found while you were asleep." he says, taking my hand but not looking at me.

I look at Draco for a moment and I notice just how horrible he looks. "Draco, are you okay? You look sick." I ask him, concern lacing through every word I speak. I stop our walking and make him look at me as he speaks.

"Mia... I-I don't know how to tell you this." He lowers his eyes from mine and takes a deep breath. "Mia, I'm dying."

* * *

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry for the long wait but I have been working on the other story as well. Please review and let me know what you think. Every review is greatly appriciated and I promise, no matter what you type or say, I will not get mad or upset at you. I have a question for all of you fans of this story. How many of you would be upset if I stopped this story? Please let me know. If you want me to continue, please tell me what you would like to see in future chapters. Thanks.**

**Mel :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I have made my decision... I will continue this story. I had quite a few of you that wanted me to finish so I will. I am posting some more Draco and Hermione stories for those of you who loved this one. I will also be posting some Harry and Hermione stories for JazzyBizzle. Please check them out! I would love to hear from you. So anyways, on with the next chapter! **

**Diclaimer: Need I say it? I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Thirty minutes later, after she finished crying and screaming, Draco and Mia arrive at the little cut out in the forest that looked all to familiar to Mia. "I know this place," Mia whispers, astounded to actually see it with her own two eyes instead of in a dream. The scenery looked about the same. The trees surrounded the beautiful field that is sprouting plush green grass which is sprinkled with wildflowers. The sky blue lake is still in the middle of the field and the tree tops cover most of the sky and only allow drops of sunlight to seep through to the ground. The path the duo came from is well hidden, as they had to zigzag through the endless amount of trees. Mia takes a few tentive steps forward and places a silencing charm and an invisiablitly charm on the area around her. Mia had just finished putting up the spells when a deep growl and a light _thud _sounded throught the forest. Gasping dramatically, Mia races to Draco's side, as his grip on conciousness slowly fades in and out.

"Mia," he chokes out.

"Shush Draco. It's going to be okay, I'm right here." Mia says looking him over to check for any signs of magic. To her confusion, she finds no signs of magic but then realization sets in and a new flow of tears erupt from her eyes.

"Mia," he tries again. "Please, kiss me." he whispers hoarsely. With a small nod, Mia leans down to Draco's crumbling form and kisses him, soft and sweet.

At the touch, Draco feels strength swimming it's way back into his muscles and he snakes his arms aroudn Mia's waist, drawing her closer. At this, Mia stopping kissing him and pulls back, looking at his face curiously.

"What's going on?" Mia asks looking at Draco sternly.

"Okay... Mia, when I told you I was dieing, I meant it. I really was but it was because I haven't had physical contact with you, as my mate, for over four months and my Veela blood starting to take it as a rejection, which in return started killing me. When you kissed me just a second ago, it jumped my Veela back to life and strength started coming back to me as fast as I had lost it." Draco stated, hoping she would understand.

Mia looked at him for another minute before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could get. She gave him a passionate, hungry kiss and he returned it eagerly. Mia felt like her skin was on fire. Everywhere Draco touched, it felt like static jolting her every fiber to life. Draco layed back in the bed of grass and pulled her on top of him so she was straddiling his waist.

"Mia," He moans as she kisses up his jaw line and down his neck to the collar of his shirt. Sitting up a little, Draco pulls his shirt off and rids Mia of hers as well. Mia kisses down his chest as she runs her hands up and down his sides. She stops at the top of his pants and gives him a smirk that would gives his a run for it money. She undoes his belt and tosses it aside, it disappering below the surface of the green, wildflower sprinkled grass. She slips of his pants and toss them where ever they landed. Mia attacks his lips again, grinding her hips into his. Draco lets a moan escape into her mouth as she grinds harder into him.

Mia moves back down his body to the hem of his boxers. She removes his boxers, exchanging it for her hand and mouth. Draco lets go off a string of connected moans as Mia takes half oh him into her mouth while her hand worked on the other half.

"Mia," Draco draws in a sharp breath. "I won't last much longer at this rate." he says breathlessly. Mia stops and smiles at him. She slides back up, making sure to buck her hips into his as she captures his lips once again for a heated kiss. Draco flips her onto her back, them only being mere inches from the water of the clear blue lake.

Draco half kisses, half nibbles at the sensitive skin of her neck and slowly moves down towards her breasts. Arching her back, Draco removes Mia's bra, tossing it into the abbyss of green grass.

"Draco," Mia moans as he sucks on her left nipple and uses his hand to play with the right. Draco moves down her stomach to her pants. In one swift movement, Draco yanks her pants, along with her panties off and discardes them along with the rest of their clothes, leaving them both naked. Draco moves back up but keeps his hand down on her stomanch. He captures her lips and moves his hand down, rubbing her inner thighs with his hand.

"Oh, Draco" she moans again as he slips a finger into her entrance. She feels a little more pressure as he slips another one into her. He was suprised to her find her wet and ready for him. Mia starts squirming under his touch and he was amazed to have this angel fall apart in his hand.

Draco removes his fingers and grips her hips so she can't move while he works. Her lowers his head down and slips his tounge into her entrance. He couldn't believe this! She tasted exotic, he couldn't even describe it. Mia moans and moves her hips in the direction of his tounge.

"Draco" Mia moans "please" she gasps. Draco stops his movements and gives a small nod. Since they were only mere inches from the lake, Draco decides to slip in the water and he pulls Mia in with him. Once she touches the bottom of the lake, he places one hand on either side of her body and pushes her against the side of the lake, trapping her between the side of the lake and his naked body. He kisses her again and he can feel her melting under his touch.

Mia feels like she never has before. Her skin feels aflame and she can't handle moaning when he touched her. She can feel Draco slide his hands down to her thighs and lift her up. She wrapps her legs around his waist and this causes them to grind into each other. Draco allows a deep growl come from his throat and kisses her hungerly.

"Draco" Mia gasps. He looks at her questioningly but then realizes that he is almost inside of her and she is bucking her hips into his.

"I don't know if I will be able to control it," Draco tells Mia, kind of worridely.

"All I ask is that you try" Mia says in return.

Draco nods again and lifts her up a little bit. He sets himself at her entrance and she snuggles her head into his neck to keep herself relaxed. Draco slowly lowers her on himself but stops to await her permission to continue further. Mia gives a small nod and Draco penetrates her and she cries out. Draco kisses away a lone tear and tells her soothing words to calm her nerves but awaits her permission no matter what.

Mia's breath starts speeding up and she can hardly speak a full sentence. "Draco, please." she sqeaks. Draco gives her a sweet, tender kiss and starts his movements slow. Eventually, Mia picks up on his pace and matches it perfectly, moaning his name in return. Draco speeds up a little, not wanting to hurt her, but he knows he won't be able to control it for much longer.

Mia grips his back and pulls him even closer, causing him to go deeper within her. "Mia," Draco hisses with pleasure and speeds up more.

"Draco" Mia wimpers. At first Draco thought he was hurting her, but one look at her face told him otherwise. Draco continues to grind into her, pounding deeper into her tight depths. Draco knows he can't hold on much longer and is glad when he feels Mia's walls contracting around him.

"Draco!" Mia cries out with pleasure.

"Mia!" Draco calls back and spills into her. Panting, Draco gives Mia a soft warm kiss and they stay in the position for quite sometime, just staring at each other. Slowly but carefully, Draco pulls out of Mia and she gasps at the sudden loss of contact and pain. Draco lifts her out of the water and gets out himself. After casting a drying spell on himself and Mia, Draco gathers their clothes. Mia and Draco quickly get dressed and start heading back to the ancient castle.

The sun as barely begun to set and it casts a reddish warm glow over the whole castle.

Draco and Mia arrived at the castle around dinner time and interlock hands as they walk through the oaks doors into the Great Hall. Much to everyone's suprise including Mia's, Draco walks with Mia over to the Gryffindor table and sits down with her.

Harry looks at Draco like he's crazy but decides to leave it, trying to avoid getting into a fight. After dinner, Draco and Mia go back to the heads dorms and Draco heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Suddenly he gets and idea and smirks at himself. He walks back into the common room where Mia is sitting on one of the couchs reading a book.

"Mia" Draco says. "Would you like to take a shower with me?" Mia turns around smiles at him, nodding her response.

Draco and Mia emerge thirty minutes later from the shower and fully dressed for bed and settle down in Draco's silk sheets.

"Goodnight, Mia." Draco whispers. "I love you"

"I love you too, Draco and goodnight." Mia whispers back. Not to long after words, sleep drags both of them into sweet oblivion.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! Thanks!**

**Mel :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be a little rant chapter. **

**I am sorry that it is taking me so long to update but I got grounded and can only have my computer on the weekends. You know how parents can be. **

**Okay so something was brought to my attention when I checked the reviews just a second ago. In Chapter 5 I explained that Ron, Pansy, and Astoria got expelled for what they did to Armia or Hermione. Well, apparently I miss typed and was out of it because when I typed chapter 6 I put that Ron was the who looked at Draco like he was crazy. **

**I am sorry about that. It is fixed now though and it says what I was meaning for it to say. Harry. **

**So, I would like to thank TNgirl for bringing that to my attention. I don't think I would have noticed it any other way.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has been following my story and reviewing! It keeps me going guys and I thank you for that. I probably would have stopped the story if it wasn't for you lovely reviewers and followers and favoriters. I don't even think favoriters is a word. Anyways, I also thank anyone who has given me constructive critsism. I think I had to that told me they liked it but asked me why a certain event happened.**

**I just want to let you know that the events that are happening are for me to try to keep the story entertaining. I may be finishing it up in the next coulple chapters but I have one more twist layed out for y'all. **

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope to see a few updates from you to let me know what you think of the next chapters to come. Please let me know what you think and if I should extend it or make a sequel. I would be happy to do either. Please let me know.**

**Thanks to everyone of you!**

**Mel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with the long awaited chapter 8! I thank you all for all the great reviews and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I don't think I will ever give up this story or delete it. I might finish by chapter 10 or continue it into the farther part of the story. What do you think? Should the other part be a sequel? No? Yes? **

**Anyways, without further interuptions or ranting, I give you the lovely chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Need I say it? Really? Seriously**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

The next morning, I woke to the sun beaming brightly into my dark room. I stretch before trying to sit up but realize I can't. I smile to myself as all the memories of last night come flooding back. I slowly start to untangle Draco's hands but his grip tightens slightly, pulling me back down on my side. I sigh and snuggle into his chest and further into his embrace and close my eyes. Draco stirs slightly and his eyes flutter open and instantly a brilliant smile lights up his face. He pushes me onto my back and slightly gets on top of me, pinning my arms abouve my head.

"Morning beautiful" he says with a smile.

"Morning love" I say back. He smiles again and kisses my nose then my lips. He pulls back from the kiss and moves down to kiss and suck on my neck. I'm trying not to give in because I have classes this morning but he is making it very hard to focus on my self control.

"Draco" I whisper. He stops and looks me in the eyes with lust. "I need to go take a shower. Please let me up?" I ask. He reluctantly lets go of my hands and sits up to allow me to get off the bed. I walk over to my dresser and pick out a midnight purple shirt and black skirt that barely hits mid thigh. I head into the bathroom and close the door softly behind me. I turn on the water as hot as I can stand it and strip down, stepping under the almost boiling water, allowing it to sooth the nots and twists in my muscles. I step under the head of water and allow it to stream around me, soaking my face, hair, and body. I reach for my shampoo but a hand grabs from above my head and pops the cap off.

"What are you doing?" I ask, turning around to face my love with a small smile on my face.

"Taking a shower," he says simply. He motions for me to turn around, I turn around and face the shower wall, allowing him to rub my lavender body wash over my back and sholders. He moves his hands over the edge of my sholders and slowly rubs them over my breasts. I stifle a moan and he moves his hands further down and rubs my stomach. I step under the shower head after he finished and let my twilight Jasmine and coconut wash flow down into the drain before picking up Draco's wash while do the same thing he did for me. I rub my hands together then place them on his chest and slowly move them over his toned muscles and down across his six pack abs. I move them a little lower, barely brushing his already bulging erection when...

"Love," Draco says, while switching our positions and pushes me against the wall. "I don't think you want to tease me here." He says. '

"Maybe I do." I reach down and grab his erection, stroking it across the top. He shifts and places his hands on either side of my face, against the wall and drops his head against my sholder. I start pumping my hand back and forth and he kisses my sholder, making his way up to my neck.

I drop to my knees and smirk up at him, then take him into my mouth. He moans loudly and tangles his left hand into my hair. I use one hand to hold his hip while i take the other hand and rub his balls while alternating my mouth between taking all of him and only focusing on the head.

"Fuck, Mia." I know I am doing something right if he lets curse words slip from his mouth. I slowly take him out of my mouth and lick the underside of his shaft and then take him back into my mouth. I bob my head back and fourth going slow, then a little faster. I know he is about to come and I moan, pushing him over the edge.

I remove him from myself with a 'pop!' and lick my lips. He grabs my hands and pulls me into a mind blowing kiss. He traps me between his hard body and the wall, kissing me then my neck. He lets his hand slowly move down between my legs...

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I slowly let my hand slip down between Mia's legs and start rubbing her already wet folds. She moans loudly and that makes all the blood rush south once again. I know that I won't be able to hold on much longer before I lose my control and pounce on her, pounding into her. I slip a nipple into my mouth and use my free hand to knead the other while slipping a finger into her entrance. She lets a chain of moans slip past her lips and I put another finger into her entrance and start pumping my fingers in and out of her agonisingly slow.

"Draco! Please!" She says breathlessly. I can't take it anymore, I remove my fingers and lift her up, which she responses to by wrapping her legs around my waist. I slip into her quickly and we both moan as I start moving, slowly, in and out of her. I capture her lips with mine and run my tounge along her bottom lip. She grants me entrance without hesitation and our tounges battle for dominance.

"Draco, faster. Please." She whispered, griping my sholders. I don't need a telling twice. I start grinding into her faster, pounding into her. She grips my sholders harder and moans. I feel her walls contracting around me and she releases her self and I let go spilling into her. I slowly pull out and grace her lips with a kiss. We finish taking a shower and get dressed.

"Shit!" Iturn to face a very scared looking Mia.

What's wrong?" I ask, walking over to her and placing my hands on her waist to stop her pacing.

"We were supposed to be in potion 5 minutes ago!" She said frantically.

"Calm down Mia" I say and cup her face. "Grab your stuff and lets go, okay?" She nods and runs off to her stuff and I pick up my bag as she comes down from her room. We exited the portrait hole and pratically ran to potions, ready but dreading the wraith of professor Snape.

Later that day me and Mia decided to go for a walk out by the lake. It is such a beautiful day today but I can't think of anything that can compare to Mia's beauty.

"I can't believe how beautiful of a da-" Mia started but abruptly put a stop to her thoughts as she looked under the giant willow tree to see a familiar head of red hair sitting under the tree with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms over her knees, her head in her arms.

Mia pulled her hand away as she made a mad dash for Ginny. I took off after her, I am going to kill whom ever hurt Mia's best red head friend.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Mia asks frantically as she sits down by Ginny and wraps her arms around the crying girl. Ginny slowly raised her head and looked Mia in the eyes.

"Do you remember when me and Harry broke up? How Blaise was there to pick up the peices?" Mia nodded and Ginny continued, sniffling. "Well, I was walking donw the corridor, heading to the common room and I heard moaning coming from one of the classrooms so crept closer. I noticed that the door that the moaning came from was ajar. I stepped closer and I could make out two figures, a girl that was pushed up against the top of the teacher's desk, a man that was atop the girl and they were humping like rabbits. I was about to shrug it off and walk away when the girl gasped Blaise's name.

***Flashback***

_Ginny POV_

_I was walking through the corridors headed back to the Gryffindor Commonroom when a loud sounded in my right ear. Following the moaning, I reached an empty classroom right around the corner. _

_The door was ajar, so I silently peaked into the room. _

_I quickly retreated my head, embarrised that I had just walked in on someones humping session. _

_I was about to walk away when..._

_"OH BLAISE!" the girl screamed. I could literally feel my heart being torn out of my chest and ripped to shreds. _

_Blaise has been cheating on me? A sob escaped my lips and it apparently was loud enough that the instantly stopped and within in 2 seconds, Blaise and what looked liked... No, no, no, no, NO! Why her?! Daphne Greengrass?!_

_"Gin-" I slapped him hard across the face and backed away, shaking my head as silent tears fell down my cheeks._

_"Please let me ex-" I ran away, not wanting to hear his excuses._

_"GINNY! WAIT!" He yelled after me but I didn't stop until I reached the common room. I tried to run straight to my room but was caught because I ran right into Harry's arms. _

_"Ginny, what's wr-" I wiggled out of his arms and took off out of the common room. I ran until I found myself outside, by the lake. I ran to the giant willow and slumped to the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and locked my arms around my legs, dropping my head into my arms._

***End Flashback***

I hear Mia gasp from my right side as she tightens her hold on Ginny.

"So, are you going to break up with him?" Mia asks softly.

Shaking her head, Ginny says, "I do believe that he made that desicion for us both." Another sob escapes her lips and she curls into Mia.

HE IS SO DEAD!

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been so busy with other things. This story will be ending in the next few chapters unless I change my mind. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! You guys are the only thing keeping this story going. I will try to update soon.**

**Mel :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am sorry for the long wait please don't be mad. This account stopped working for a while so I haven't been able to update lately. I promise though that I do have all my updates written out and that they will all be posted tonight. I reviewed on this story in hopes that you guys would see it, but that was only a temperary account until this one started working again. Thank you to all of you lovely reviewers. I can't wait to get this up so y'all can watch Blaise and Draco go at it.**

**Disclaimer: Need I say? Really? Seriously?**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I make my way towards the Slytherin Common Room after dropping Hermione and Ginny off in the Head's Dorm. I stop in front of the portrait before quickly saying the password and step inside, looking for my stupid italian friend. I find him sitting on the couch with Daphne straddling his lap, kissing feiry. I stomp over to them and peel Daphne off of him before planting a brutal, nose breaking punch to his face.

"What the hell Draco?!" Blaise asks angrily holding his nose.

"You idiot! I told you that if you got with Ginny, to not break her heart because she was Mia's best friend yet here you are shagging Daphne's brains out! Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't hex you to where you would never be able to have children!" I scream at him, my anger rising rapidly.

"Woah! Hey! I never loved her anyways. It has always been Daphne!" I stand there shocked for a minute before pulling out my want and casting a binding spell on Daphne before winding back my fist and landing another punch across Blaise's face. He stumbles back before retaliating. I barely see it coming before he punches me hard in the mouth. My lips splits and I spit blood on to the floor.

Blaise advances again, before he can reach me, I pull out my wand and hex him several times. Feeling my anger die slowly, I walk towards the Head's dorms, leaving an unconcious Blaise lying on the floor and a body bound Daphne sobbing.

Before I reach the dorms, I fix my busted lip and clean the blood off. I know that if Mia saw me like this, she would freak out. I walk in the portrait hole to find Mia no where in sight and Ginny and Potter on the couch cuddling.

"Potter, where is she?" I ask, looking around the room.

"She is upstairs in her room." He says. I walk up the stairs to Mia's room. I knock but no answer. I walk into my room and to the bathroom door. I slowly open it and find her in the bathtub asleep. I cast a silencing charm on the bathroom, my room, and her room before locking my door and her door that lead into the hallway. I walk back into the bathroom and kneel down beside her. I can't see anything other than her neck and head because of the bubbles. I slowly stroke her hair and she starts to stir, her eyes fluttering open. She turns to look at me and nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Draco!" she sqeaks, trying to cover herself up.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I say chuckling to myself. She relaxes and sits up, giving me a full view of her chest. She scoots over and motions for me to join her. I slowly undress before slipping into the water beside her, relaxing into the hot water of the tub. She pushes me back, to lay back against the back of the tub. She straddles my waist and I have to try my hardest to keep a moan from escaping my lips. She grabs me with one hand and agonizingly slowly moves her hand up and down.

"So, how did it go with Blaise?" she asks. I try my best to keep my breathing a little even and my voice steady.

"I had to hex him because" *deep breath* "he said that he never liked Ginny in the first place, that it had always been Daphne." I say. She has picked her pace up a little and I growl at her. She giggles and waves her wand to lower the water level and remove the bubbles.

"Well, that's good. Considering I would have done worse." Mia says. She leans down and wraps her wet mouth around me. I moan as she speeds up her pace.

"Fuck Mia!" I moan breathlessly. Nothing is supposed to feel this good. Soon after I come and she licks her lips before straddling my waist once again. She grinds her hips into mine and I moan loudly as does she. I pick her up and step out of the tub and into my room. I lay her down in the middle of the bed before crawling on top of her. I attack her lips with mine and moves my hips so that I brush against her heat core. She takes in a sharp breath and I take that as my cue. I slowly move my hips over hers, being sure to grind into her while I attack her neck.

"Draco" she moans. I growl against her neck and start moving down to her chest, laying kisses across the top of her breasts before taking a nipple into my mouth. She moans and threads her hands in my hair. I switch nipples before moving down. I kiss down her stomach before attacking her clit. She moans louder this time and I move down to her entrance, slipping my tounge inside. I feel her walls begin to flutter around me so, I slip two fingers inside her while my mouth attacks her clit. I curve my fingers, hitting that special spot inside her and feel her walls contracting.

"Let go Mia" I say and I feel and hear her come undone. I kiss my way back up her body before settling perfect to where I am again grazing her heat core. I hear her breath hitch and I attack her neck. It is taking every ounce of self control not to take her right here. I know that her body is begging to be taken. I whisper her in her ear.

"Do you want me?" I ask her. I slowly slip inside her but only an inch or two

"Yes. I want you Draco please." she says. I start moving agonizingly slow in and out of her. I can hear her start to pant in my ear and I almost lose my self control.

She grips my sholders and whispers in my ear "Please Draco I want you so bad." I can't take it anymore and lose what little self control I had. I start pounding into her. She screams my name and I move faster, if that was possible. She arches her back and I know she is getting close but just as she is about to come, she flips us over, me laying on my back now. She starts moving up and down on top of me and I grab her hips while her hands are on either side of my head, keeping her balance. After a few minutes, she pulls back and puts her hands on my chest. She looks so much like an angel in this position.

I sit up and wrap my arms around her waist as she brings her lips back to mine. We are both panting so hard that it is more like us just brushing our lips together.

"Oh Gods" she pants.

"Let go Mia" I whisper in her ear and seconds later she comes undone. I flip us back over and lose my control, pounding into her again. She cries my name and this time when she comes, I come with her.

"Draco!"

"Mia!" I collapse on top of her, careful not to hurt her and rest my head on her collarbone. I slowly ease out of her and lay on my back panting. She snuggles into my side, panting as well.

"That was amazing" she says slowly, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was" I say. I wrap my arms around her waist and pulls the blankets over us.

"Goodnight Mia" I whisper, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Draco" she says with a yawn. Minutes later, sleep pulls us under.

* * *

The next morning, which just happens to be a Saturday, I wake up feeling more refreshed than ever. I feel for Mia but don't find her. I sit up and look around my room, noticing that the bathroom is cracked open. I walk over to the bathroom door and hear Mia empty the contents of her stomach once again. I walk in and she is hanging on the toilet for dear life and her hair is tosseled and tangled. She is wearing a bathrob and once again, empties her stomach into the toilet.

"C'mon Mia, let's go see madame Pomfrey." I say and pick her up. I carry her all the way to the hospital wing before kicking open the door and calling for Poppy.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asks coming out of her office. She spots Mia in my arms and motions for me to set her down. I do as I was told and tell her that Mia has been emptying her stomach all morning but that she was fine last night.

She casts a spell on her stomach and a white glow projects over her stomach before leaving and turning Mia's skin back to it's normal color.

"Well, Draco. She is sick because" she looks at Mia, "Your pregnant my dear."

* * *

**Shocking? Lol. So please review and let me know what you think. I wanna see at least 35 reviews before I update next. So, please review if you wanna see the next update. Thanks!**

**Mel (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Okay, so I understand that there has been a lot of sex scenes but trust me, that is stopping, for the story to proceed it kinda had to proceed that way. Sorry for anyone who feels uncomfortable with that. Also, I understand that some of you like this story, others think it's really good but others want to say that it has things wrong with it or me. I thank you for the critism but this is how I write and if you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. If you don't like it, oh well. The story will be over soon and if you don't want to read it then don't. I really am sorry you don't like it but this was my first fanfiction story so give me just a little slack. I will take all of the critism and all the suggestions into account when I write other stories. **

**I will not, how ever, change the way I right or stop this story. There are more people that like this story than there is that don't. Again, thank you for the critism but keep it under actually insulting me. I told y'all that it was okay to give critism to this story and that I won't get mad but I draw the line when you insult me. **

**Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys. This is the second to last chapter, maybe. It all depends on y'all. I am going to post this next chapter, which might be short but I can make this just another normal chapter or the second to last. Please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Need I say it?**

* * *

The next two months went by quickly for Mia and Draco. She spent the whole time, trying to study for her finals and getting ready for graduation while also making time to see Draco. She is now 3 months along in her pregnancy and her little bump of a stomach is making her sick every other morning.

Being the smart girl she is, and with studying, not like she needs it, she got O's on all of her tests. Her, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna are now standing in a line behined their fellow students, awating the moment that their names are called to get their diplomas. Mia made validictorian and after a long teary speech, her and her friends are now standing in the line awaiting to hear their name.

Finally, Draco's name is called and all of his friends, including Mia and her group, clap the loudest for him. He desendes the stairs and waits by the door as Mia's name is called. She approaches the stand and shakes the hand of Proffesor McGonagall as she hands Mia her diploma. They take a picture together and she walks across the rest of the stage before desending the stairs to stand by Draco.

After all of the clapping had settled down, which was very loud, considering she was valedictorian, Harry's name was called followed by Ron, Ginny and their brothers. Hermione and Draco clapped as the last Weasley descended the stairs and join the group. Luna was behind them, not by much. Since the graduation was sorted as houses, it was Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Gryffindors, and then Ravenclaws. Luna finally made it to the group after recieving her diploma and the group heads into the Entrance Hall.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Luna asks in her soft, dreamy voice.

"Well Luna, I was wondering if um, you would like to have dinner with me, at Hogsmeade?" Nevelle asks, shyly.

"I would love to Nevelle," Luna says. Nevelle couldn't help the giant smile that spread across his face as Luna links arms with him and they walk off towards Hogsmeade.

Harry turns to Ginny and gets down on one knee and takes her hands in his. "Ginevra Weasley. I know that I broke your heart at the beginning of the year but I was just scared of actually losing you. Now I realize that breaking up with you was one of the most stupid things I could do. I am sorry that I ever hurt you and I promise to never hurt you again. You have always been on my mind and I can't stop thinking about you no matter what I do. You are my soul and my life and I don't ever want live without you, I can't. I don't function right without you and I want and need you by my side." By this time, the rest of the student body has gathered to see what was going on and Mia and Draco are watching the scene unfold with tear-filled eyes.

"I promise to love you and take care of you for all eternity. Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you do me the most amazing honor and marry me?" Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she said "Yes! Always yes!"

Harry smiles broadly at her and picks her up, spinning her around before setting her down and pulling her into a feirce hug. Mia and Draco walk over and congradulate the new couple. They are truly happy for the new couple but Draco has a plan of his own. He pulls Mia off the side, ready to put his plan into action; neither of them noticed the pair of jealous eyes awaiting to put her plan into action as well.

Draco had a previous relationship with Daphne Greengrass, that was before he found out about his Veela blood. He told her that, once he found out about the Veela blodd, they couldn't be together anymore. During this time, Pansy and Astoria actually started to envy Daphne, because she had one thing that they never could have... Draco.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Mia smiled before opening it slowly, making sure to keep the beautiful bow in tact. She finally got the bow off and opened the lid of the small box to find a key, a key that she didn't recognize before.

"Draco?" Mia asks, looking at him slightly confused.

"Mia, we have been together since almost the beginning of the year. I would love it if you would come move in with me." He said, eyeing her, awaiting her response.

"Of course I would love to!" Mia says, showing off a bright smile. Mia hugs Draco tight before he pulls away and starts to speak again.

"Mia, I know that the last 7 years that you have spent at this school and near me have been hell. I want to apologize again for everything I did to you. I should never have called you that foul name and never again will you hear it out of my mouth. I have been in love with you for sometime and I can't picture why I ever made fun of you. I thank you for giving me a chance to show you I have changed when you could have just walked away and let me die. For that I am grateful. I can't express to you how much everything you have done for me, means to me. I wouldn't want anything to happen any other way and wouldn't want it to change. I promise to always be there for you. I will never let anything happen to you, I promise. WIll you do me the honor of making me the happiest guy on the planet and become my wife?" He says the last part as he bends down on one knee and presents Mia will an actuall wedding/engaged ring. It was a silver band with gold laced into it. It had diamonds on some parts of the band and others were just designs.

Mia gasps and silent tears start pouring out of her eyes. Noticing that she has just been standing there, staring at him in shock, she nods her head feriously and almost screams when she says "Yes!"

Draco mimicks Harry's moves and pulles her into a passionate kiss that would blow your mind away. As they start to walk out of the double doors of the entrance hall and apparate to _their _home, Mia feels something grab her by the back of the shirt and yank her into a wall.

"Listen here you stupid Mudblood," Daphne sneers. "You stay away from my Draco or else. He is mine, always has been and always will be. He doesn't want you, he wants me so leave us alone." Daphne says and lets her grip on Mia go before slowly walking over to a seething Draco who is being held back by Blaise and Harry.

"Drake, why don't we get away from that stupid mud-"

She was cut off by the anger in Draco's voice. "Don't you **_dare_**finish that sentence. When this is over and these two let me go, you better run, fast. I don't give second chances to those who hurt my mate." Draco hisses at her.

"But Drakie," Daphne tries again, placing her hands on his chest. Draco was about to retaliate when Mia grabbed Daphne by her hair, pulled her to a wall, and introduces her face to the wall.

"You ever put your hands on **_my_ **Draco again, you will wish as you never been born." Mia seeths. This bitch just decideds to act like she is his love and that he loved her back as well. Yeah okay, that's why I saw her running through the castle with a seething Draco hot on her tail. If he loved her, he wouldn't be chasing her, seething.

Mia releases her grip on Daphne slowly, before dropping her hand and backing up. Daphne apparently wasn't done yet. She swings at Mia, only to miss drastically, because Mia ducked out of the way before landing a punch into Daphne's face.

Daphne stumbles backward until she hit the wall. "You stupid Mudblood!" Daphne screams, wiping the blood off her face. "How dare you touch me with your filthy hands. You will pay for that!" Daphne picks her self up off the wall before launching her self at Mia. They crash to the ground, both trying to get the upper hand, before Mia gets an idea.

Making sure to get a hold of Daphne, she thinks of the place she wants to go and then apparates. Mia lands them on a beach, the one were everything happened with Ron, Pansy, and Astoria. She kicks Daphne off of her before silently placing charms around the beach.

"You might want to make your self comfortable, Daphne. You are going to be staying her for a while." Mia says with a smirk.

"Like hell," came Daphne's snappy reply. She tried to apparate but found she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

"What did you do?!" She sneers at Mia.

"I made sure that only me and Draco can apparate in and out of this Island. So, try if you will but you won't be able to apparate in or out and you can't get ahold of anyone other than me and Draco. The floo network is down and disconnected from the fireplace and the floo powder is put away. The line to reach either me or my future husband will be opened momentarily. The fridge is stocked with food and water. If you want something to eat or drink, just point your wand at it and say what you want, it will come. The fridge also has a never-ending charm on it so that way you can throw the food out but it will automatically refill. You have unlimited water and unlimited heat and air. You will find a broom in the back of the cottage but the island is charmed to not let you leave the premises. There is a hot tub and swimming pool on the island. This is a big place and I am sure you will never get tired of it. Also there is a hamock in the back, tied to two trees.

I know you don't know what that is so let me show you." Mia gestures to the back of the cottage with her hand. Daphne quietly follows Mia to the back of the cottage and alas there is a hamock attacked to two trees. "Go sit on it" Mia says taking a step back. Daphne does as she is told, because she knows that Mia has the upper hand here and sits on the hamock slowly. She then lays back on it and it starts swinging a little, just enough to put you to sleep. "It has a charm on it to swing a little when you lay or sit on it." Mia waves with her hand before apparating back to the school where she finds a very worried Harry and a pacing, seething Draco.

They look up upon hearing the familiar 'POP!' of apparation to see Mia standing there with a smile on her face. Draco gets to Mia a few second before Harry does and pulls her into a feirce hug before into a very hungry feirce kiss.

"What happened?" Draco asks worriedly.

"I apparated Daphne to the island you and Blaise found me at. I made sure only me and you can apparate in and out of the Island and that the floo is down. I think I was being a little too nice to her but oh well. I don't think she will get bored any time soon." Mia says with a giant smile. Draco hugs her tightly again before letting go and taking a step back.

Harry is the next one to pull her into a hug. "I'm glad your back and okay Mia." Harry says with a smile.

"Thanks, Harry." He pulls back and allows Ginny to get a hug in followed by Blaise.

After all the hugging was done and everything Mia turns to Blaise. "Would you like me to apparate you to the Island so you can be with Daphne?"

Blaise's eyes grow huge with shock before he lets out a chuckle. "Oh my dear Mia, I would rather die than spend anymore time with that whore." he spat out the words.

"W-What? I thought that you broke up with Ginny to be with her."

"No Mia, Daphen slipped me a very strong love potion, she gave me a drink of what I thought was pumkin juice while I was practicing my flying and it turns out it was love potion. After Drake hit and hexed me, the potion wore off and I realized that Daphne was on my lap kissing me. I explained to Ginny and told her that I was sorry for ever hurting her but we both agreed to stay friends. Me and Drake made up shortly after and then I found out that Ginny and Potter got back together."

"Wow, I am so sorry Blaise, I had no idea!" Mia says, frightenly.

"It's okay Mia." Blaise says, placing a hand on Mia's sholder. She relaxes some and bids everyone goodbye before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him out of the door.

"Ready Mia?" he asks her, excitment evident in his voice.

"Yes" Mia says with a smile and they apparante away to a manor in Paris.

* * *

**So, the next chapter will be the last one. I thank everyone for helping me through the story to the end. I love y'all. Also a big thanks to JazzyBizzle for always following, favoriting and reviewing my story.**

**Mel (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter guys! I thank everyone for sticking with me through everything. I know that a lot of you like and love this story. I thank the ones that gave me critism and told me how to improve the story. **

**I would like to explain a few things real quick. Okay I brought Ron back, yes. Only for graduation. Ron is back with Lavender and Blaise gets with Padama Patil. Also when Daphne called Mia a mudblood, I do realize that Mia is pureblood but to Daphne and a bunch of other Slytherins still concider her a mudblood. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. **

**Okay Everyone, so like I said this is the last chapter. I am so thrilled to know that most of you love this story, asking me to update as soon as possible. Thank you everyone! This is my last parting words to you guys. *tear slips down my cheek***

**Disclaimer: Need I say that I don't own Harry Potter? Yes? okay. I do not under any circumstances, own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Epilouge**

"Scorpious, Karli, Draco! Come on, we gotta go or we will be late to the wedding!" Mia yells up the stairs of the Malfoy Manor.

"Coming Mum!" Scorpious and Karli yell at the safe time. They come bounding down the stairs with Draco following close behind, fixing his tie. Karli has her mum's hair and her dad's eyes. A very slim but curvious figure, and her mother's brains. Scorpious has his father's hair and mother's eyes and his father wittyness and mother's brains. Karli is in a yellow sun dress and her hair is a braid down her left sholder with a pair yellow high heels with a yellow hair band. Scorpious is in a crisp suit like his father.

Draco walks over to Mia and places a small kiss on her lips before pulling back. "You look beautiful Mia" He says, finishing up his tie. Mia is in a dark purple skirt that clings to her waist but flows out around her legs, stopping about mid-thigh. Her blouse is black with dark purple dots scattered across it.

"Thank you, now let's go or we are going to be late. Are we still going out to dinner tonight?" Mia asks.

"Of course Mia." Draco says.

"Okay, let's go" Mia says and Draco and their two kids her hands before they disappear. They appear on a field that over looks a valley of trees. There are 6 rows of 7 chairs and a series of flowers hanging on the inside chairs. A few feet ahead is a white arch with vines of flowers wrapping around it. Mia looks around to see people just now taking theirs seats. Mia leads everyone behind a tent where they find Luna looking ravishing in her white dress.

"I am going to go find Neville. I will meet you at the front of the tent to walk you down." Draco says, placing a kiss on Mia's forehead. Someone walks into the tent and reminds them that it is time to start the wedding. Mia walks to the front of the tent to see Neville standing by the alter. In front of her, Harry is walking Ginny, their walking side by side down in front of them. Blaise and Padama are next then Mia and Draco then last but not least, Ron and Lavender. After everything he as done, it took time, a lot of it but people slowly started to forgive him. Mia and Draco's two kids go before everyone seeing as how they are the ring bearer and flower girl. The pre music plays and Karli and Scorpious start walking down the isle, Scorpious and then Karli. Harry and Ginny's kids go next, first Albus, then Lilly, and then James. After their kids made it to the end of the isle, Harry and Ginny start walking down the isle. They make it to the alter and part ways, Ginny standing to the left side and Harry standing next to Neville. Next, Mia and Draco slowly glide down the isle and split was as they make to the alter, Mia next to Ginny and Draco next to Harry. Out next comes Blaise and Padama, they reach the alter and Padama goes to stand next to Mia and Blaise next to Draco. Last come Ron and Lavender, mimicking everyone elses movements and spliting ways at the alter, Lavender next to Padama and Ron next to Blaise. Draco and Mia's kids stand right next to the alter, saving enough room for the bride when she reaches the alter.

Finally the music starts and everyone stands as Luna walks down the isle a vail over her face and her left arm linked with her dad's and a bouquet of flowers in her right hand. They make to the alter and her father kisses her hand before handing her over to Neville and taking his seat.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bond between this couple. At this time, does anyone have any objections?" the priest asks. No one stands up so he continues. "The couple have decided to write their own vows. Nevielle?"

"Luna, when I first met you, I thought that you were a little weird but as I grew to know you and grew to know how you are, I find that you aren't just that girl I met on the carriage, you are also strong, and smart, and beautiful. You grew on me and I can't picture myself without you. I promise to love and cherish you every moment and take care of you through sickness and health. You are my life and I love you." Neville slips the ring onto her left hand.

"Luna?"

"Neville, when I met you on that carriage, I saw a shy kid with not many friends. I found that even though you were shy, you were really easy to talk to. I watched you from the side lines hoping that some day we would be together and was more than excited when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I thank you for everything you have done for me because if it wasn't for you, I and everyone else, probably wouldn't be here. I promise to love and cherish you ever second that I have with you. You are my life and I promise to take care of you through sickness and health. I love you." Luna slips the ring onto his left hand. They intertwine fingers and wait for the priest to continue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Neville lifts the vail off of Luna's face and pulls her into a passionate kiss. They back away a little and turn to the crowd who is now on their feet clapping and smiling, some have tears in their eyes.

The after party was wonderful and soon after, Luna and Neville left to go on their honeymoon.

Everyone's lives are perfect. Harry has Ginny and three wonderful kids. Bill and Fleur have two kids. Ron and Lavender have one baby boy. Luna and Nevielle are expecting twin girls. Blaise and Padama are expecting a baby boy. George and his wife also have two kids and then Charlie and his wife has two. Mia and Draco are the happies though with their two children. They have others kids in the family to play with and Draco and Mia are so thankful to have friends that care about them. Unfortunately, Karli and Scorpious don't have grandparents. Lucious is rotting away in Askaban and Narcissa died two years ago.

This is their family, everyone has everyone else's back and they always stick together. Annual dinners, every Sunday at the Burrow. Dinner at Malfoy Manor, every Tuesday. They take time off of work to hang with their friends and family. But, in three years, their children will be heading to Hogwarts for their first year and they are so happy that all of their kids have each other, no matter what house.

Life for the Weasley's, Malfoy's, Longbottom's, Zambini's and Potter's are perfect.

**The end!**

* * *

***tear* Well, everyone. I guess that is it. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You don't know how much that means to me. I love y'all! Catch y'all around.**

**Mel (:**


End file.
